Computing technologies have changed the way people go about their daily lives. In the context of content delivery, users now demand the ability to consume and view a variety of content at a time and place of their choosing.
Content delivery models differ from one another. For example, in a video on demand (VoD) environment, content may be delivered using a push-streaming model. Other technologies that leverage fragmented video and Internet protocol delivery (e.g., HTTP) may use a client-pull model. Even these newer technologies use very different models for, e.g., VOD and linear delivery. A need exists for allowing greater flexibility to users to tailor content received in accordance with any delivery model.